Casually in Love (TRAD)
by Naitia
Summary: Le sexe n'a pas toujours besoin d'être romantique, il n'a pas toujours besoin d'être passionné. Il n'a pas non plus besoin d'être silencieux et doux, étrange ou crispé. Il peut être quelque part entre tout ça, comme une sorte de sexe amoureux, décontracté et souriant. Dean et Cas sont particulièrement bon à ce genre de sexe. OS/UA Destiel (Traduction)


**Titre :** Casually In Love

 **Rating :** M+, relation Homme/Homme explicite

 **Pairing :** Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclamer :** L'auteur originale de ce One-Shot est Thelonelywriter qui a posté ce texte sur AO3 en anglais, je ne suis que la traductrice de son œuvre et ne touche aucun droits. Je vous invite d'ailleurs fortement à aller lire ses écrits si vous vous y connaissez un peu en anglais :) (lien dans ma bio). Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke.

 **Note de Thelonelywriter :** J'avais envie d'écrire ça depuis tellement tellement longtemps (ok, pas si longtemps que ça) mais je travaillais sur "Playing House" depuis un moment et je ne trouvais pas le temps. FINALEMENT, ce soir j'avais du temps après avoir regardé huit épisodes de "Yuri On Ice". Bref, je voulais écrire quelque chose de mignon et fluffy et drôle entre Dean et Cas. Ça n'a pas vraiment donné ce que j'espérai et je ne suis pas raide dingue du résultat, mais je penses que ça peut être drôle. J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour donc j'espère que ça vous arrachera un sourire, au moins je ne me sentirai pas idiote.

 **Note de Naitia :** Voici ma toute première traduction et je suis vraiment reconnaissante à l'auteur de m'avoir permis de le faire :). Je suis tombé sur ce one-shot sur Tumblr et encore une fois, je vous invite vraiment à lire ce qu'elle écrit, c'est une chic fille ! Peut-être que je traduirais d'autres de ses écrits à l'avenir. C'est aussi pour moi l'occasion de vous présenter la fandom dans laquelle je suis tombée depuis juin : Supernatural. Pour ce qui est des questions sur The Maze Runner et mes autres fictions, je répondrais avec plaisir à vos questions dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

Encore merci à Snowfea qui fait un boulot de dingue sur les corrections, keur.

* * *

\- "Mais, je veux dire, franchement, tu y crois toi ? Demanda Castiel qui était actuellement sous Dean. Dean haussa les épaules et Cas laissa échapper un soupir avant de secouer la tête. "Un soixante-dix neuf. Soixante-dix neuf. J'ai bossé dur pour ce test, Dean, je ne sais pas comment cela à pu arriver." Souffla Cas.

Dean sourit légèrement, se pencha en avant et embrassa le ventre nu de Cas, une main frottant contre sa hanche, un pouce caressant son os saillant.

\- "Je déteste te freiner dans ton élan, Cas, mais ton côté dramatique est en train de pointer le bout de son nez." Fit remarquer Dean. Cas essaya de dissimuler un petit sourire quand son regard se dirigea vers Dean avant de revenir sur le plafond. Il remua légèrement sous Dean qui était partiellement enroulé sur toute la partie inférieure et nue de son corps et poussa un long soupir.

\- "C'est juste, je veux dire, c'est la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, Dean, sans aucun doute. Je ne peux même pas essayer d'imaginer pire chose que cela." Réfléchit Cas, sa voix dégoulinante d'une dévastation feinte. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le haut du corps de Cas, l'emprisonnant ses mains.

\- "Je...Je ne sais juste pas, Dean." Soupira Cas tout en essayant d'adopter des expressions faciales en accord avec ses propos. Dean verrouilla ses jambes autour des cuisses de Cas et dans le processus, leurs sexes déjà durs se frottèrent et Dean ravala un gémissement tandis qu'une plainte s'échappait des lèvres de Cas. Dean vint humer la nuque de Cas et pinça la peau qui s'y trouvait là, comme s'il y aspirait quelque bouchées d'amour pur en faisant cela tandis qu'une des mains de Cas s'enfonçait à travers ses cheveux sur l'arrière de son crâne, son autre main enroulée autour de sa nuque.

Dean s'avança finalement un peu plus, se plaçant de sorte à ce que ses lèvres puissent effleurer celles de Cas. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avec des yeux de biche et un visage empli d'espoir que Dean savait totalement faux.

\- "Dis moi, Dean." Commença-t-il doucement, et Dean se stoppa pour écouter la phrase qui suivait, le coup de grâce de toute cette mascarade. "Comment vais-je survivre ?"

Dean essaya de résister, il le jure devant Dieu, mais il ne put s'empêcher de briser l'instant en ricanant. Cas le suivit immédiatement, un grand sourire fendant son visage pendant que Dean enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

\- "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas continué le théâtre, Cas, sérieusement." Soupira Dean une fois qu'il eut fini de rire. Cas pinça doucement l'oreille de Dean et laissa glisser sa main en bas de son dos.

\- "Mmm, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis content d'être venu en étude d'anglais, autrement je ne t'aurais pas rencontré." Répondit Cas, ses mains pressant les fesses de Dean. Dean sourit contre son cou.

\- "Et comment, exactement, puis-je savoir que tu n'es pas en train de jouer un rôle en ce moment même?" Demanda Dean, se redressant pour regarder Cas. Il avait cette lueur, comme un petit feu dans ses yeux, cette lueur que Dean lui connaissait bien. Dean aimait la voir à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, cela illuminait toujours ses journées.

\- "Et bien, ces trois années que nous avons partagées auraient été suffisantes pour élaborer un stratagème." Fit remarquer Cas. Dean laissa échapper un grognement quand il changea de position de sorte à ce que ses hanches soient alignées avec celle de Cas et qu'il puisse commencer à presser son érection contre celle de l'autre. Cas poussa un gémissement satisfait et Dean sourit, fier.

\- "Ouais, mais je sais à quel point tu es intelligent. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire." Réfléchit Dean tandis qu'il ondulait des hanches sur Cas. Cas déplaça ses jambes et glissa ses mains de chaque côté de Dean avec un soupir satisfait.

\- "Je supposes que tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que je ne suis là que pour l'argent depuis tout ce temps." Dit-il à Dean, ses hanches commençaient doucement à bouger sous les siennes. Dean lâcha un rire clair.

\- "Tu sais que je n'ai aucun argent, seulement une foutue tonne de prêt étudiants." Répondit Dean en pointant l'évidence. "J'ai à peine assez d'argent pour nous ramener un dîner à la maison." Soupira-t-il, jouant manifestement la comédie. Cas grogna.

\- "Je te donnerai une leçon de théâtre plus tard parce ton jeu d'acteur..." Débuta Cas, s'interrompant pour se pencher en avant et donner un baiser à Dean. "Est terrible. Cela nous amène donc à un point important. Que veux-tu pour dîner ?" Demanda Cas.

"Je ne sais pas, pizza ?" L'interrogea Dean, légèrement haletant avant d'amener sa main vers le bas pour envelopper son membre et celui de Cas dedans. Cas gémit et s'agrippa à Dean avec un peu plus de force.

\- "Seulement..." Commença Cas, tout aussi haletant. "Si c'est moi qui choisis la garniture.

\- C'est pas juste." Expira Dean, ses hanches bougeant un peu plus vite. "Tu as choisis la garniture la dernière fois déjà. Et tu mets toujours des ananas dedans et c'est un signe, parce que je n'aime pas ça et que j'ai toujours besoin de les enlever." Expliqua-t-il. Cas leva les yeux au ciel et Dean souffla. "Ne fait pas ça" Ronchonna-t-il, réduisant ses hanches à de puissantes, longues et lentes poussées. Cas gronda et Dean vint immédiatement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant que Cas ne se plaigne, car Dean _savait_ qu'il allait le faire.

Ils s'embrassèrent assez lentement, presque langoureusement, bien qu'il y ait un soupçon de désespoir. Le sexe pouvait parfois devenir tellement intense entre eux, mais il était certain qu'ils aimaient tous deux lorsque cela commençait progressivement et qu'ils tombaient dans l'ivresse du plaisir petit à petit, lorsqu'ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi sans précipitation, sans se ruer vers l'orgasme. Ils suivaient juste le mouvement et l'un comme l'autre dirait sûrement que c'était leur façon préférée de faire l'amour.

Dean se retira finalement, à bout de souffle et pantelant, semblant penser que Castiel était vraiment l'une de ses choses préférées sur cette terre. Il retira la main qui était sur leurs érections et la glissa lentement vers l'arrière, errant derrière les testicules de Cas avant d'expirer.

\- "Je peux ?"

Cas ouvrit ses yeux, d'un bleu brillant, de grandes pupilles. Il eu un léger rictus avant de répondre.

\- "Je ne sais pas, _peux-tu_ ?"

Dean fronça le nez et secoua la tête avant de se décaler de Cas et de se pencher vers leurs table de chevet.

\- "Putain de littéraire." Murmura Dean, récoltant un rire de la part de Cas qui le regardait attraper le lubrifiant avant de venir se replacer dans l'espace entre ses jambes. Cas écarta plus largement les jambes, fléchissant d'avantage ses genoux comme une invitation. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil et Cas sourit, haussant un sourcil.

\- "Tu veux une invitation personnalisée ou quoi ? Je peux t'en envoyer une si tu veux." Provoqua Cas et Dean roula des yeux et répandit un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

\- "Ha ha, très drôle." Dit Dean tandis qu'une des ses mains se glissait entre les jambes de Cas, un doigt lentement, prudemment glissé en lui. Cas soupira et se relaxa instantanément, laissant sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller.

\- "Je peux vraiment t'en faire une, j'étais remarquable en travaux manuels quand j'étais petit." Répondit-il à Dean qui sourit doucement, caressant la cuisse de Cas de son autre main.

\- "Ça ne me surprend même pas." Murmura Dean. "Étant donné l'esprit artistique que tu as." Dit-il. Cas ouvrit un œil.

\- "Est-ce un compliment sarcastique que j'entends là ?

\- Non." Dit Dean, offrant un sourire furtif à Cas. "Tu es vraiment un artiste, dans beaucoup de domaines." Ajouta-t-il. Cas sourit lentement, discrètement.

\- "Quel charmeur tu fais, Dean Winchester." Soupira Cas, affalant de nouveau sa tête contre l'oreiller. Dean sourit, puis glissa un autre doigt dans Cas qui laissa échapper un heureux, léger gémissement à la légère extension.

\- "J'ai été tellement charmant que tu as fini par sortir avec moi. Quelle erreur." Soupira Dean, secouant la tête. Cas le bouscula avec sa jambe.

\- "C'était tout sauf une erreur. La meilleure décision de ma vie." Dit Cas.

\- "Oh, voyez-vous ça, maintenant tu te mets à me faire des flatteries ?" Souffla Dean.

\- "Ho, la ferme." Répondit joyeusement Cas, toujours souriant face à Dean.

\- "Je te citerai à ce sujet la prochaine fois que tu me crieras dessus pour ne pas avoir passé l'aspirateur." Dit-il à Cas. Cas sourit et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

\- "Fait comme bon te semble. J'appellerai Sam pour qu'il soit mon avocat." Déclara Cas. Dean contracta ses doigts au bon endroit et Cas grogna, s'agrippant à Dean pendant que des décharges de plaisirs remontaient sa colonne vertébrale.

\- "Épargne moi ça et ne parle pas de mon frère pendant que je suis en train de te passer les doigts." Dit Dean, caressant sans relâche la prostate de Cas. Les doigts de Cas se crispaient et se détendaient sur les draps tandis qu'il laissait échapper un autre gémissement.

\- "Ok, ok, je m'en rappellerai pour la prochaine fois." Répondit Cas en essayant de calmer le jeu pendant que Dean débutait un rythme soutenu avec ses doigts, les poussant et les recroquevillant en lui, autour de son entrée. Leurs bavardages s'arrêtèrent un moment tandis que Cas s'imprégnait de la sensation des doigts de Dean en lui et de son autre main caressant ses flans. Les gestes de Dean étaient toujours si tendres et attentionnés, prévenants mais précis et plaisants. Cas aimait cela et il saisissait toujours l'opportunité, dès qu'elle se présentait à lui, de tenir les mains de son petit ami sur le campus de l'université, quand Dean glissait une main autour de ses hanches ou qu'il la laisser reposer dans le bas de son dos. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, Cas aimait ça, il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Quand un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux deux premiers, Cas gémit et Dean sourit à l'entente de ce son.

\- "C'est bon ?" Demanda simplement Dean. Cas laissa échapper un petit rire mêlé d'un soupir.

\- "Putain de bon même." Répondit-il. "Mon Dieu, tu as des doigts tellement larges." S'étonna Cas, se resserrant autour d'eux pendant un bref instant.

\- "Mmm, tu as des hanches amples toi aussi." Lança Dean en contrepartie. Cas lui lança un regard et haussa un sourcil.

\- "Tu veux dire que je suis gros ?"

\- "Quoi ? Non." Souffla Dean en secouant la tête. "Je dis juste que des hanches pareilles sont un vrai cadeau. Elles semblent puissantes et tout. Tu as une foutue poigne quand tu veux. Ça me surprends presque parfois quand tu les enroules autour de mon cou." Murmura Dean. Cas ria doucement en entendant cela.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je courais et je faisais de la natation au lycée. Un des gamins les plus rapides des environs." Dit Cas, la fierté teintant sa voix.

\- "Tu m'en diras tant." Répliqua Dean. Cas fronça les sourcils.

\- "Et toi tu m'en diras tant de ta prétendue grande carrière en tant que quarterback de l'équipe de football." Cingla Cas en retour. "Où sont passées tes hanches de tueur, Dean, hein ?" Questionna Cas. Dean lui lança un regard noir.

\- "Ouais, ouais, tu as de meilleures hanches, tant mieux pour toi." Ronchonna Dean. Cas sourit légèrement.

\- "Tu sais, tes hanches ne sont pas trop mal non plus. Définitivement puissantes sinon tu ne seraient pas capable de me baiser contre un mur." Fit remarquer Cas. Dean lui offrit un petit signe de tête.

\- "Un point pour toi." Répondit-il, prenant soin de ne pas lui révéler à quel point ses hanches le brûlaient lorsqu'il le prenait contre un mur, mais passons.

\- "Tu sais ce qui est plutôt bien aussi ?" Demanda Cas, sa voix pleine de sous-entendus. Dean sourit, baissant la tête pour le regarder. Cas avait le même regard que lui au fond des yeux et Dean avait ce sentiment de savoir ce qu'il allait dire juste après.

\- "Quoi ?

\- Les échantillons gratuits."

Dean le foudroya du regard et Cas explosa de rire, secouant la tête.

\- "Non, non, je plaisante, je sais ce que tu voulais que je dises." Dit Cas, toujours hilare.

\- "Oh et qu'est-ce que je voulais t'entendre dire ?" Questionna Dean, donnant une poussée brutal dans la prostate de Cas qui fit glapir ce dernier.

\- "Tu voulais m'entendre dire que tu avais une queue plutôt agréable et, oui, ta queue est plutôt bonne et j'aimerais l'avoir en moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît." Conclut Cas, souriant à Dean. Dean soupira avec satisfaction et hocha la tête.

\- "Oui, ok, je vais faire ça." Soupira Dean, retirant ses doigts de Cas. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit soupir suite à cela, mais regarda Dean attraper le lubrifiant et en déposer un peu sur son sexe. Dean déposa le tube plus loin sur sa gauche et posa son regard sur Cas "Tu es prêt ?" Demanda-t-il, sa main glissant paresseusement sur sa hanche. Cas hocha la tête et Dean saisit le dessous des ses cuisses, le soulevant vers le haut.

\- "C'est du matos fragile par ici, fait attention." Souffla Cas tandis que Dean plaçait son membre à son entrée. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- "Et bien, comparé à la nuit dernière j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aimais être malmené." Dit Dean, un sourire en coin. Cas rougit en repensant à cette fameuse nuit où, comme Dean venait de le dire, il avait été assez malmené pour le restant de sa vie.

\- "Occasionnellement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me pilonner comme une poupée gonflable." Souffla Cas, les joues roses. Dean ricana et inspira un coup.

\- "Mes plus sincères excuses." Dit-il. "Je vais être débordant de tendresse avec toi cette nuit dans ce cas." Assura Dean et Cas leva les yeux au ciel.

\- "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dégoulinant de tendresse avec moi non plus, essaye juste de ne pas me briser en deux. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu pourrais me pénétrer avant que je devienne vieux ?" Répondit Cas avec impertinence.

\- "Mmm, on est insolent ce soir, je vois." Songea Dean, récoltant un autre roulement des yeux de la part de Cas. Il sourit face à l'action et poussa finalement son corps en avant, s'introduisant à l'intérieur de Cas, tendrement et lentement.

Cas laissa échapper un long et profond gémissement à la sensation d'étirement et il verrouilla fermement ses chevilles derrière le dos de Dean. Dean prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale pour laisser l'occasion à Cas de s'habituer à la sensation de brûlure et ressentir la sensation de plénitude qu'il aimait tant. Cas prit une profonde inspiration, ses mains serraient les draps au dessus de sa tête et faisaient des gestes envieux en direction de Dean. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et il souriait légèrement.

\- "Viens là. Laisse moi te toucher." Marmonna Cas. Dean sourit en retour en changea la position de ses pieds sur le lit de façon à pouvoir pousser dessus pour se redresser, appuyant ses mains de chaque côtés de Cas pour se soutenir, et déposa aussitôt un baiser d'abord chaste puis progressivement enfiévré sur ses lèvres tandis que ses hanches enclenchaient un mouvement à l'intérieur de Cas, essayant de trouver un rythme qui leurs conviendrait à tout les deux. Dean fit passer tout son poids sur un seul bras et laissa l'autre aller agripper la hanche de Cas, lui faisant par la même occasion changer l'angle de la pénétration et il gémit dans le baiser. Dean sentit les jambes de Cas se resserrer autour de lui, ses talons s'enfonçant dans son dos ce qui le fit sourire, mettant fin au baiser.

\- "Les voilà, mes hanches de tueur." Murmura Dean, frottant son nez contre le cou de Cas, suçotant et embrassant la peau qui était déjà recouverte de marques.

\- "Ouais, fait attention. Je pourrais bien te battre un de ces jours." Plaisanta Cas, ses mains errant sur les bras de Dean. Quand il atteignit ses mains, Dean vint s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour qu'ils puissent entrelacer leurs doigts. Cas sourit et embrassa la tempe de Dean. "Aw, se tenir les mains pendant qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Quel romantique tu fais." Provoqua Cas.

\- "C'est toi qui a commencé, crétin." Souffla Dean, ponctuant son dernier mot avec un mouvement de hanche plus appuyé que les précédents qui fit rire Cas.

\- "Oui, et bien, tu as joué le jeu aussi." Répliqua Cas, Dean secoua la tête.

\- "Toujours à essayer de me reprocher quelque chose." Murmura Dean. "Quel terrible petit copain tu fais." Asséna-t-il, dominant Cas de toute sa hauteur. Cas lui répondit par un sourire.

\- "Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as ta queue entre mes fesses à l'instant même c'est ça ? Parce que je suis un terrible petit copain ? Tu ne peux plus me _supporter_ ?" Plaisanta Cas. Dean renifla, incapable de dissimuler son sourire tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

\- "Je te dis que je t'aime tous les jours juste parce que j'essaye de te pousser à bout." Déclara Dean. Cas hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- "Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Je suis toujours raide dingue de toi. Et j'ai le sentiment que, d'après le regard que tu me lances, tu es tout aussi fou de moi." Fit remarquer Cas. Dean laissa sa tête retomber, laissant son front reposer contre celui de Cas tandis qu'il adoptait un rythme régulier avec ses hanches et regardait celle de Cas s'adapter à la cadence.

\- "Quel regard?" Demanda Dean. Cas sourit doucement et frotta le nez de Dean au sien, tendant le cou pour que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher.

\- "Cette petite lueur au fond de tes yeux, ce petit éclat qui apparaît quand tu me regardes. Je l'ai remarqué la première fois que je t'ai vu sur le campus quand nous étions en première année, et que tu m'es rentré dedans, faisant tomber tous mes livres de mes mains." Expliqua-t-il, à voix basse.

\- "Évoquer ces souvenirs comme ça..." Murmura Dean, apposant un léger baiser contre les lèvres de Cas. "Qui est le romantique maintenant ?"

\- "Ce regard qui semble dire que je constitue ton univers tout entier, ton soleil et ta lune." Continua Cas, la voix grave mais aussi haletante tandis que les hanches de Dean bougeaient au ralenti, vivement et en profondeur et avec une telle justesse. "On dirait juste que tu m' _idolâtres_ et que tu ne pourra jamais en obtenir assez parce que tu as trop d'amour _emphatique_ pour moi. Tu es insatiable et tu n'en auras jamais assez car je suis simplement tout ce que tu veux et tout ce dont tu as besoin." Expliqua Cas, sa voix _sombrant_ dans le dramatique arrivé à ce stade. Dean sourit comme un dingue, les yeux rivés sur Cas pendant tout ce temps.

\- "Tu m'as eu." Admit Dean, sa voix tout aussi à bout de souffle. "Je ne peux le cacher plus longtemps, Cas, mon amour pour toi est juste complètement dévastateur et incontrôlable." Lui dit-il. Cas sourit avec force en retour et Dean mordilla sa lèvre.

\- "Peut-être que ton jeu d'acteur n'est pas si terrible que ça après tout." Avoua Cas. Dean inclina la tête.

\- "Peut-être que je ne joue pas."

Le sourire de Cas était complètement démesuré avant qu'il n'appuie sur le dos de Dean pour venir lui arracher un autre baiser, doux et tendre. Les poussées de Dean changèrent d'angle et Cas gémit quand le haut du membre de son compagnon vint se frotter à sa prostate. Dean gémit à son tour, sachant exactement ce qu'il venait de percuter et accéléra ses balancements. Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment, s'embrassant profondément, les poussées étant régulières et insoutenables tandis que Dean serrait les mains de Cas et que ce dernier les serrait en retour.

Finalement, après un temps, Cas s'écarta et prit une longue respiration, soupirant.

\- "Mm, roule sur le côté." Dit-il, serrant brièvement les mains de Dean.

\- "Pourquoi ?" Demanda Dean, exerçant une pression en retour.

\- "J'ai envie de te dominer." Lui répondit Cas sans rompre le contact visuel et souriant un peu. Castiel savait à quel point Dean aimait quand il le chevauchait.

\- "Si c'est ce que tu veux." Murmura Dean, relâchant les mains de Cas et se retirant lentement de son corps. Ce fut atroce de quitter un endroit si agréable, étroit et chaud, mais Dean savait de quoi avait l'air Cas quand il le dominait et cela valait vraiment le coup.

Dean roula sur le dos avec un soupir, écartant ses jambes tandis que Cas se mettait sur les genoux et venait se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches.

\- "Le tango de deux amants." Plaisanta Cas alors qu'ils tournaient tous deux maladroitement sur le lit, essayant de trouver la bonne position. "La danse défendue." Continua-t-il, essayant de ne pas rire. Dean secoua la tête et sourit.

\- "Reste concentré." Dit-il, hochant la tête vers lui. Cas hocha la tête en retour et adopta un visage faussement sérieux.

\- "D'accord." Dit-il, enfin dans la bonne position, se calant sur le matelas et attrapant la queue de Dean. "La mission spéciale pour s'asseoir sur ta queue a commencé...

\- Arrête ça maintenant." Dit Dean, secouant la tête. Cas rit et Dean sourit.

\- Peux-tu juste..." Dean secoua une de ses mains dans tous les sens. "T'asseoir ?" Demanda-t-il.

\- "Et bien, j'allais le faire mais tu m'as violemment interrompu." Fit remarquer Cas. Dean le fusilla du regard et Cas répliqua par un sourire.

\- "Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu." Dit-il. Cas hocha solennellement la tête.

\- "Excuses acceptées." Dit Cas, inspirant avant de finalement, après ce qui semblait une éternité pour Dean, se baisser sur le sexe de Dean jusqu'à ce que ses fesses se nichent presque contre les hanches de l'autre. Dean poussa un long, profond grognement et Cas grimaça, se balançant un peu et trouvant une position plus confortable. Une fois à l'aise, Cas commença à rouler du bassin, le mouvant en de petits cercles, oscillant de haut en bas. Sous lui Dean produisait des sons sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses yeux roulant en arrière malgré le fait qu'il aimait vraiment voir Cas le chevaucher.

\- "Je devrais me prendre un chapeau de cow-boy." Grogna Cas à mi-chemin pendant que son membre frappait contre son ventre, produisant des bruits inappropriés. Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent brusquement pour tomber sur le sourire de Cas.

\- "Non, tu ne devrais p-ah !" Dean fut coupé par un mouvement de hanche particulièrement rude de la part de Cas.

\- "Si, je devrais. Comme dans un jeu de rôle ou quelque chose comme ça. On a fait un jeu de rôle sur Dr. Sexy pour toi, peut-être qu'on pourrait en faire un au far West pour moi." Proposa Cas, souriant. Dean rougit à ces mots, repensant au jeu de rôle qu'ils avaient fait. Cas avait joué le jeu à la perfection et cela avait été plutôt intense. Ça ne le dérangerait de recommencer, honnêtement.

\- "Et je pourrais crier, 'Yeehaw'." Fit remarquer Cas. Dean secoua la tête.

\- "Cas...

\- Yeehaw !" Le coupa l'autre, et Dean essaya de ne pas rire. "Part'naire". Ajouta Cas, et Dean était franchement si proche de craquer.

\- "Cas, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux juste pas prendre ça au sérieux si tu portes un chapeau de cow-boy." Lui dit Dean. Cas fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard de chien battu et Dean était déjà si proche de la délivrance qu'il ne put que soupirer. "Très bien, très bien, on peut essayer de le faire."

Le visage de Cas s'illumina en entendant cela.

\- "Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je commence à rire." Répondit Dean.

\- "Tu trouves que c'est drôle ?" Demanda Cas en haussant un sourcil.

\- "Et bien, pas exactement mais, ho putain..." Lâcha Dean lorsque les hanches de Cas accélérèrent.

\- "Parce que je ne dirais pas que tu es en train de rire." Continua Cas, se penchant en avant pour poser ses mains sur le torse de Dean.

\- "Et bien, pas vraiment maintenant." Fit-il à peine remarquer.

\- "Actuellement, tu sembles plutôt être dangereusement proche de la jouissance." Avança Cas. Dean déglutit et ravala un grognement.

\- "Noooonn." Mentit Dean. Cas sourit et se serra autour de Dean qui geignait.

\- "Je crois même que tu vas jouir avant moi." Dit Cas presque pensivement. Dean secoua la tête et mordit sa lèvre. "Il n'y a rien de mal à ça Dean." Dit Cas.

\- "Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça, je préfère juste quand c'est toi qui abandonne en premier." Dit brusquement Dean et avec beaucoup de difficultés.

\- "Menteur, menteur, tu as le caleçon en feu.*" Répondit Cas, se pressant un peu plus contre Dean. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement suite à ce geste et à la façon dont Dean agitait ses mains, Cas sut qu'il était proche.

\- "Aller, chéri, laisse toi simplement aller." L'amadoua Cas. Dean serra les dents, essayant de retarder le moment autant qu'il le pouvait mais c'était impossible avec la façon dont le bassin de Cas bougeait sur lui. Finalement, il jouit, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un long gémissement où il prononça le nom de Cas. Cas sourit fièrement et continua de faire bouger ses hanches durant l'orgasme de Dean jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gémisse.

Une fois que les bourdonnements dans la tête de Dean eurent finis de l'embêter, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Cas mordiller sa lèvre tandis que son poing s'affairait sur son érection.

\- "Ho, mon Dieu, Cas, c'est tellement excitant." Gronda Dean, regardant les hanches de Cas donner de petites poussées sur sa queue fatiguée, se caressant à un rythme endiablé. Cas rejeta sa tête en arrière et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, fermant ses yeux et bascula d'avant en arrière sur le membre de Dean, écoutant la symphonie d'obscénité qui s'échappait de la bouche de Dean avant de jouir dans un gémissement, se répandant sur son ventre, quelques gouttes se répandant sur celui de Dean.

Dean poussa un long et profond soupir, ses mains réclamant le corps de Cas. Enfin, une fois que ses hanches se décrispèrent et que la dernière goutte de son plaisir fût évacué, il bascula en avant, le membre de Dean glissant hors de lui tandis que les mains de son compagnon venaient caresser son dos en sueur.

\- "Bordel, tu as été putain de bon." Lâcha Dean dans un souffle, embrassant le haut de la tête de Cas. Ce dernier sourit doucement sur le torse de Dean.

\- "Tu n'étais pas mal non plus." Répondit Cas, obtenant un sourire de la part de Dean.

\- "Tu sais vraiment comment me faire craquer, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Dean. Cas redressa la tête pour le regarder.

\- "Et bien, je veux dire, après t'avoir connu pendant trois ans, je commence à déceler tes points faibles. Et moi te dominant avec détermination est l'une d'entre elle." Dit Cas, tout sourire. Dean rit et hocha la tête.

\- "Ouais, tu as raison." Approuva-t-il. Cas soupira et retourna enfouir son nez dans le torse de Dean.

\- "Il y a aussi les câlins après le sexe, les tendres 'je t'aime', lorsque je joue avec tes cheveux..." Lista Cas.

\- "D'accord, je crois que j'ai saisi le truc." Répliqua Dean.

\- "Je ne les connais toujours pas tous cependant." Dit-il à Dean. Dean sourit légèrement et passa ses doigts à travers la chevelure de Cas.

\- "Je crois que tu finiras par tous les apprendre. Tu as juste besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires. Aussi longtemps que tu prévois de rester ici." Dit Dean. Cas redressa un peu plus sa tête avec un tendre sourire.

\- "Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais absolument nulle part ailleurs." Dit-il à Dean qui sentit son cœur faire une drôle d'embardée. Il se pencha en avant, malgré l'angle étrange que formait leurs corps, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Cas.

\- "Dans ce cas, moi non plus."

* * *

*" _Liar, liar, pants on fire_ ": Traduit ici littéralement pour coller au contexte mais l'expression française donnerait plutôt " _tu mens, tu mens, comme une arracheuse de dent._ "

 **Note de Thelonelywriter :** Et bien voilà ! Faite moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous préfèrent le bottom!Dean mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre pour ce one-shot, bottom!Cas me réclamait de l'attention. Et puis, dans cette version j'ai envie de dire que Dean est un petit peu en dessous aussi, probablement d'une manière très louable en plus. Mais, ouais, les avis positifs, les commentaires et les retours, tout est tellement tellement adorable de votre part ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et profitez bien de la période de Noël !

 **Note de Naitia :** Première traduction terminée ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis pour me permettre de m'améliorer (je transmettrai également vos avis à l'auteur originale si vous le souhaitez). N'hésitez pas à checker ma bio pour plus d'infos et je reste à votre disposition par MP. En attendant je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et beaucoup de bonheur, à la prochaine.

\- Naitia


End file.
